Gifts, curses, and past lifes
by Manga154
Summary: I'm not giving anything away, you want to know whats its about, you need to read. M for violence and mentions of war crimes.


**The**_** gifted**_

_**Note:**_

T.T.R.: Tactical Training Round (People who read "Ghosts of Onyx" from the Halo Books know what this is).

John's armor: ODST Styled, the Helmet dosn't show ammo limits or display information on the weapons used. The helmet does have Multi-way radio systems and is sound proof.

I dont own anything but the plot and O.C.'s

* * *

_**INTRO:**_

John Miller looks like a normal Seventeen-year-old teenager, but he has been given a gift to see into people's subconscious. Just by seeing someone once he can tell how he or she feel. Also, if he has come into physical contact with the person, or something that the person held withing the last moments of life, he can create a bond to see into their past before and during they held the object. Though he thinks he's the only one he is not alone, even in his small part of the world. John never knew what to do; he never knew what to think. With the help of a new neighbor, Jessica Stone, will he find the truth he's been looking for or, more lies and deception? Will this new power help make him, or slowly bring him too his knees?

_**START:**_

I'm John Miller, no big shot or fast track kind of guy. I'm just trying my best to live through high school. My status is the same as always; single. This year I'm hoping to get someone, but because of an upper classman named Tom Johnson that will not happen. He put a few paintball bombs in my locker; I was blue for three days. By the time I got back I was the school runt; the one every one looked down on. My rep. was down lower then I thought it could ever go; It was so low that ants looked down and say "Damn", It was that low. Everyone tries to avoid me, hopping that Tom won't target them. A lot of times I want to blame them, but I cant. I know how much trouble Tom can cause for someone.

The only time when people notice me is out in the field. The paint bombs Tom got for my locker came from the paintball field I play at. When I go out too the field every one wants me on their team, the only sad thing is that no one knows who I am. I go out in a black Ops uniform, black helmet with a full covered polerized visor, two semi-automatic T.T.R. pistols, and a US Army Salvo tactical T.T.R. gun. When the round starts I'm always on top. Never thought that I would like T. , never tried to like it.

The only thing that brought me into T. was my neighbor Hugh. Everyone around here calls him by his war name Pasi. I think it means king in some language. Before he passed away he had a garage sale. "Everything must go," is what he said that day.

**_Flash-Back:_**

Now Hugh was an old man but he could kill a bear with his bare hands. I went out and saw him pulling boxes so I walked over and asked if he needed help. "Sure," he said. He went and pointed out three large pullout tables, "Put them up in an E form," he told me. I went and put them up, and started to pull stuff out of the boxes near me.

About half way through I found a large black box; this sucker had three different locks on it. I took it over to Hugh and asked what I should do with it. "Well if you can find the key I'll let you have what ever is in it," He laughed. I continue to pull stuff out of the boxes praying that I would the keys. Slowly I empted the boxes carefully placing Hugh's stuff onto the tables, hopefully thinking that I would find the key. By the time I got to the last box my hart was pumping. 'Is it in here?' I asked myself.

The key was in there taped to the flap of the box, and if it hadn't been for the glint of the taped over keys i would have missed it. As I pulled it off I saw a small computer chip that the tape held with the keys. I went to Hugh and asked about the chip. "If it was taped to the keys then its yours," Hugh smiled. The day after that I got the nerve to open the box. Once I opened it there was another box, nearly as big as the box it sat in. I pulled it out and looked for a keyhole, there was none. I started to work on the computer chip hoping that the boxes secrets would reveal themselves on the chip.

About after two hours of trying to open the files on the chip I gave up and went back to the box.

I continued to look for an opening for the key. About the tenth time I looked it over I saw a small slit close to were the lid met the bottom. For the next two days I sat around trying to find out how to open the box. Nothing came to mind until I sat down and started to watch TV. Its stupid but when the info-commercials came on I started to reach for the remote; just as I started to lean back into my chair I saw a picture of military gear. One of the things that caught my eye was a black box inside a tan box. As I listened to the commercial and found-out two things, one the box was called a Lonely. Second is that only a key will open the outside box, but a certain computer chip will open the black box, and that each black box will only open if the right chip is entered.

I shot out of my chair and ran to the computer. The chip was still in the tower. I yanked it out and ran to the box that sat on my bed. I pulled it up and sat down with it in my lap. The energy that had flown through me was gone. Questions passed through me head. Why did Hugh give me the box, what was in it, & lastly did I really want to open it in the first place.

I pushed the chip into the slit. There was a small flash of green above the slit and the box opened with a hiss. My hands shaking I pulled the lid open the rest of the way. I thought passed me by, 'What if Hugh didn't expect me to open the box?' by now it was too late to stop. I flung the box open and saw a handgun. First I thought of the model, a semi-automatic pistol, a QSZ-92. I pulled it out of the case and held it. It was dark gray, black, and small dashes of silver. "It was beautiful," was the first thing that went through my mind. The next thought, or really a shout, was "OH SHIT! I HAVE A GUN!"

I pulled my self together and looked the gun over. It looked like a gun but something told me that its not an actualy gun. I put the gun into my pocket, and left for Hugh's house.

When I got there I saw the front light on. Hugh was sitting in the drop swing on the porch. He saw me and stood, "You find out what was in the box," he asked. "Yeah I did but it gave me a heart attack." I answered back. Hugh started to laugh; slowly sitting back down he pushed a button and another swing chair dropped down. "Take a seat," Hugh said. I sat down in the chair, "Why did you give me a gun," I asked?

"It's a long story," Hugh said. "We got time," I replied. "Ok, first the guns not mine, second the gun's not an actual gun; it's a T.T.R. gun," Hugh continued. "It was your dads, he asked me to hold onto it for you, until you were old enough to use it." Now I was confused, "What do you mean? My dad died long before I came here." Hugh looked like I was asking him to tell me the codes to the White House. "I knew your dad before you were born, I was the one who took care after the crash, I put you into the C.C. hoping that you would excel." Hugh was looking at his feet. I was thinking that the man was out of it, at lest until I though about the mysterious benefactor that put me through the C.C. His name was Konig, which meant king in German.

'Shit!' I slapped my head, 'How could I be so stupid?' I thought to myself. "So why did you give me the gun and not tell me who you were," I asked. Hugh looked up and back down to the ground. "Because I thought that if you had the chance to grow up the way you did you would become stronger, Please John don't be mad about this," Hugh was looking down at his feet not even trying to make eye contact. "Okay Hugh, all of that is water under the bridge," I told him in a mater-oh-fact voice. "Good," Hugh said, "Because I still got to give you my gift," Hugh stood up and walked to the door. "You coming," He asked.

I left the porch and went with Hugh into the house. "I had this since I was in the Black Ops," Hugh said starting a story. "I started in the Mobile Infantry, them boys were crazy as they were proud. I went through the ranks pretty fast, I was controlling my own division before I turned thirty. We were called the "Noble"," Hugh was into his story now, remembering everything that he wanted to tell. "We were the best of the best, only ever lost one teammate. That was on the West Drop Campaign. Me and seven other squad-members were dropped down into the west hills of Old America. We then stopped their supply lines through the mountain paths," Hugh was now looking through a hall closet. "Here it is," Hugh said surprised. Slowly he pulled out a large black box.

"You have the chip?" Hugh asked. "Ya its right here I said tapping my pocket," I answered. "Give it here," Hugh said, more of a command then a request. I handed him the chip and he slipped it into a small, almost invisible slot. There was a "Click" and it popped open. Hugh leaned into it before I could see what was in it. "Close your eyes boy, and hold out your hands," Hugh said. I closed my eyes and held out my hands.

With some rattling Hugh pulled out two smaller boxes and stacked them into John's open hands. "There you go John, an early birthday present," Hugh said with a spark in his eyes, "Take them back to your place and see if they still work." In my surprise I turned and walked back to my house. When I got to the door I sat the boxes down and push my door open. I slammed the door shut with my foot and sat the boxes down on the bed. I was going to get a drink but my curiosity got the best and I pulled the first box open.

It was a black helmet. Make with steel like material. I sat it down on the bed and pulled the other box towards me.

This box was taped over. I got up went to get a knife and came out with a cleaver. I pushed its edge under the tape and pulled up. It fell away easy, I started to pull the flaps up when my window exploded. It was like someone came up to it with a bat and hit a home run. Turns out that's what happened. Tom was drunk and standing at my window with two of his thugs. "Look what we found here," Thug one said. He was about seven foot, as big as a house and twice as thick. He had a mask on but I think he was drunk because he had a football uniform on with his sports number. "Yeah, it's the toothpick," Same for thug two but he was a little shorter. "Well what's up," Tom asked slowly teetering back and forth. Before I could think I had the T.T. gun in my hand. "Look at this boys, Johns packing a gun. What you going to do Toothpick," Tom asked as he stepped through the window. In his drunken state he probably didn't even register that the gun was pointed at him, too bad for the two thugs they weren't as wasted. The thugs took a step back. Tom raised the bat above his head and said "Come on boys lets have some fun." As he raised the bat even higher I let the gunfire, with three pops Tom was falling backwards out the window and onto the ground. The two thugs turned and ran, yelling and screaming.

After some time Hugh came running over with a Shotgun. "What happened," Hugh yelled once he saw me. I lifted my hand and pointed to the window. Hugh ran for the window. Once there he looked out and saw Tom laying on the ground his legs angled off the outside wall, blue paint splatter over his face. "You shot him," Hugh looked back at me. "You took out this giant of a man with that thing," Hugh said, more of a statement then a question. "Yes, I fired three shots," I said hoping that that came next was better then what I thought would be. Hugh turned sat the shotgun down and gave me a bear hug. "That's amazing boy, my first time I couldn't hit the broad-side of a barn." Hugh was squeezing me tighter now. "He was drunk, and why are you so proud," I asked more confused then I ever was. "I thought that I would need to teach you how to shoot, but I can see from this drunk basted you don't need the basics." Hugh was smiling from ear to ear.

After the cops came and took the still drunk, unconscious Tom, Hugh showed me what was in the other box; it was his Black Ops uniform. "This will be your new training uniform," Hugh continued "I'll take you down to the paintball field and you can train on the other players," "But this is your Military uniform, I'd probably destroy it out there." I said voicing my fear. "Don't worry boy this thing was made to take a lot more of a beating then a T.T.R., and nature can dish out." Hugh was day dreaming now.

_**Time Skip: The next day.**_

The next day was Saturday, after I boarded the window up Hugh came over and called me out. "Yeah?" I called down. "Get your gear on, were going." He called back up. I pulled on the gear and was out in a second. "Were going to stop at the gun range and pick up the last peace of gear." Hugh told me when I got in to the car. With that we were off to the shop. While we were driving I decided to look over the helmet. As I looked it over I examined the faceplate. When it was off it was clear, somewhat yellow. When I put it on it becomes silver white, only letting me see out. It's a blackish gray for the main color but had a strip of red that covered the senter rased platform of the helmets top. The top of the helmet came over the faceplate by about an inch. The chest armor had two peaces. The main chest pad covers the chest and came over the neck, to form a seal with the helmet. The other peace goes over the upper/lower gut, and connects to the back of the Main chest pad. With the chest armor came two bicep pads. The two dads connect to two other back pads that protect the shoulder blades. The armor also has two thigh, knee, shin, and Gauntlet (the things that go over the forearm). The armor also had one hip plate, with a but pack. "If you put the chip into the slot on the back of the helmet you can see what I saw while I was on Black Ops. Back in 2055." Hugh said after noticing me looking over the helmet and uniform " you can also record on the chip of what you see." Hugh finished as we neared the gun shop.

"O.K. lets see what we got." Hugh said with eyes like a child that had just stepped into a candy shop. "Can I help you?" a man asked behind the counter. "Dominic, is that you?" Hugh looked like he had seen a ghost from the past. "King? King by the god, I thought you were dead." Dominic said, acting as if he was going to jump the counter (He did). Dominic gave Hugh a hug and pushed off of him. "What the hell are you doing in a shit hole like this?" He asked. "I could ask the same thing." Hugh laughed. As if just noticing me now Dominic turned to see what I had on. "Hugh you gave him that death suit." Dominic said, more of a statement then a question.

"Ya I did, he'll need it were he's going." Hugh laughed at the expression that crossed Dominic's face. "You're going to send him out to the front lines, he's just a boy!" Dominic was fuming. "If you just sent him to learn how to kill you better find some one else!" Dominic was turning red; I put my helmet on (Just in case). "That's not the reason we came here, the boy needs a main paint ball gun." Hugh yelled over the fuming Dominic. "Is that it?" Dominic asked after a few minutes of silence. "I thought you were here like Page was." Dominic retreated back to his desk. Hugh stuttered, "Pa-Page was here?" Dominic was bent under the desk looking for something. "Yeah, just this morning she came and asked me to teach her girl how to kill." I was looking at Hugh now. He was turning a reddish purple. "Breath Hugh, breath." I was tapping his cheek when he grabbed my arm and flipped me over his back. Before I could process what was happening I was flying to the door. With a crash I broke the glass, my body was numb to it. I hit the concrete bounced hit it again and slid to a stop. I lay there for a moment, more confused then in pain. I was out cold in no time

I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed up onto my knees. For a moment I looked up at the sky. I was lost in my head. Nothing would come to mind. I knew my name. Jake, Jake Kinglier. Part of the 134 fight division. I was in D.C., a moment ago. I was a sniper, The New United States forces were trying to make a march to the White House's front lawn. I was taking down the Recon team that was going down 1600 Pen Avenue. Eight team Members jumping from building to building. One of the men was ether stupid, or had a death wish. He was walking right down the middle of the street. As I pulled the trigger something hit the back of my head. With a laugh behind me two shots rang out. One from my sniper rifle, another from a shotgun placed at my head. Everything came back now, I'm dead, but I'm alive.

I looked around at my new surroundings. A small building with a broken door, some old cars, and a small grove of woods was all the surrounded me. As I got up I vertigo over came me. I pulled the helmet off and dry heaved. I over came the vertigo, not able to get up I looked at the helmet this new body had on. It was a N.A.F (New American Forces) helmet.

"Damn, I'm what I kill." Jake snaps.

Jake slowly starts to rock. He falls over onto the blacktop and John wakes up.

"John? John!" Hugh is calling.

I pull my self up, grab my head and try to stop the world from spinning. My hand hits my head and I realize my helmets gone. Hugh is calling me, so is Dominic. Hugh grabs my arms and shakes; my head clears a little from this. I look at Hugh and said, "Can you do that again?"

"He's O.K.!" Dominic yelled.

"Come on boy, we need to get you off the ground." Hugh said, Concern, fear, and happiness all flashing through his eyes. I pull my self up off my side.

"Where's my helmet?" I asked Hugh as he lifted me the rest of the way up.

"You took it off when you were dry heaving." Dominic said, fear slowly creeping into his voice. "Maybe we should take him to the hospital?" Dominic continued.

"I'll be fine, just give me a second. Hugh just tossed me through a door, and put a dent in your car." I really felt like I needed a week, but I kept that to my self.

"That's not my car; it's my son's car." Dominic said after a second a black 2025 Camaro came pulling off the main street and came down the drive and stopped a good ten feet away from Hugh, Dominic, and me. Two guys hoped out, one was a big, had dark skin and a red dot on his forehead. The other was small; about my height, he had a Chinese look about him.

* * *

Thats all I got for now. If someone wants it they can have it, if someone wants me to finish it PM me.


End file.
